A New Hope
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: Amara and Luke have been best friends since birth. When Amara gets dragged on a journey with Luke after their loved ones are killed..will their hidden feelings begin to show?


The sun was just rising when I awoke. I let out a soft sigh. Lately,I had been having nightmares and had been waking up the same time every morning. Those nightmares stayed on my mind all day. They were about my best friend Luke. Ever since he was just a boy, he and Biggs always wanted to join the Imperial Academy to become pilots. The nightmares consisted of him dying in a huge explosion.

When the nightmares first began two weeks ago, I consulted his uncle Owen. Owen told me that he would try to keep Luke here on Tatooine for as long as possible, if it were to make me feel better. I felt awful though because Luke was so excited to become a pilot. I would just miss him terribly, and would hardly sleep due to loneliness and worry. Luke was brave and I shouldn't have worried too much. I guess I would soon find out just how brave he really was.

I jumped from my bed and got dressed. This had become my daily routine these past few weeks.

I stepped outside, looking over at Luke's house. No one was up yet clearly, since the sun was just rising. Luke had told me he and Owen would be collecting droids that very day. He had asked if I wanted to go with him, and I had agreed, knowing I would be up in time. Soon, hours had passed and Luke was standing at my door. My father winked at him and told him to take care of me, that I was fragile. I shot him a scary look, which didn't faze him at all, and he then ushered us out the door.

"Hey Luke" I giggled. He chuckled "Hey Amara". I rubbed my eyes sleepily as we walked down the slope of my house. "Tired?" he asked. I nodded and yawned "very".

He nodded, then there was a silence. Not an awkward silence. "So I haven't seen you in a long time" I giggled.

"We spoke yesterday, Amara" he laughed, shaking his head. "Briefly" I said. He nodded in agreement "you have a point".

We reached his home, and I was greeted kindly by his aunt Beru.

I loved Beru. She often invited me over for dinner. She told me numerous times that she thought Luke was in love with me..but I never seen it myself. I mean, I was in love with him..but I was almost certain he thought of us as friends. I was almost certain that was all he would ever see us as, considering we had practically been friends since birth.

"Hello, Amara" smiled Beru. "Hello Beru" I grinned. She pulled out a chair for me to sit on in the kitchen. "Would you like some soup,dear?" she asked me. I shook my head "no thank you". Luke pulled out the chair beside me and sat down. "Why not,Amara?" asked Owen "you must be tired, considering you only just got up".

"Nah I've been awake for hours" I let slip, then mentally slapped myself. "Why?" Luke asked worriedly. "Just couldn't sleep" I replied, not looking at Owen.

"Oh..are you sure you want to come today? It may take a while considering the Jawa's like to play around sometimes" he asked.

"Luke I'm positive. You know me..".

"Yes I do. You are extremely hyper" he laughed, and I let out a small giggle. Luke did know me so well, though. We had practically been friends since birth.

Soon after, we decided we would leave to get the droids. We walked outside and noticed the Jawa's had arrived in their sandcrawlers. Owen began to speak with them, and Beru called Luke over to remind him about something. I walked with Owen. "Still having those nightmares,huh?" he whispered lowly. I nodded, looking back to make sure Luke was not in earshot. "Try to relax. I told you I'll keep him here as long as possible" he said, smiling reassuringly. "Thank you."I replied, smiling a little, though knowing I would not be at ease until I knew for certain he would not leave. Luke approached us again, and stood by my side. Luke began to inspect a droid, and I stood by him. I couldn't help but stare at him..but he did not seem to notice. He was absolutely gorgeous. I shook my head, knocking myself from my trance, and stood up straight. I looked around, and then heard Owen say that he would take that one. He called Luke over, and I trailed behind. "Take these two over to the garage. I want them cleaned up before dinner" he ordered. "But I was going into tosche station with Biggs, fixer and Amara to pick up some power converters!" exclaimed Luke in protest."You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it" said Owen, and Luke knew it was final.

He let out a sigh, and began to walk away "alright come on".

Luke was rather annoyed now "and the red one let's go".

I noticed a small blue and white droid swaying from side to side. It looked as though he knew the golden droid. "Um Luke.."I began, but he didn't hear me, he just shouted for the red one to come.

Suddenly, the droid we had picked broke down, and Luke sighed. "Uncle Owen!" he called. "Yeah?" replied Owen, who was paying the Jawa's.

"This R2 unit has a bad motivator look!".

Owen began to give out to the Jawa, and the Jawa began speaking back.

"Excuse me Sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition, a real bargain" said the golden droid.

"Uncle Owen" called Luke. "Yeah?".

"What about that one?" he said, pointing to the blue and white droid. "Yeah what about that one? He looks good" I smiled. "What about that blue one?" Owen asked the Jawa.

The blue and white droid approached us, and Luke and I walked off, leaving the droids walking behind us.

"Are you angry?" I asked him. "Yes" he replied "he never lets me do anything Amara I'm tired of this..the sooner I go and join the Imerial starfleet the better".

"Luke..." I said, pausing in my spot. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Luke you know I'll miss you when you're gone".

He looked down and chuckled. "What's so funny?" I pouted. "I find it funny because..well..you didn't really think I would be leaving without you did you?". I looked at him with one eyebrow raised "really?". "Of course..I can't leave you here alone.." he smiled, approaching me. I giggled "good".

It was then I began to feel extremely guilty. I had stopped Luke from joining the Imperial starfleet..but all along he was going to bring me with him!

"Amara.." he began, stepping towards me. My back was pressed against the wall, and he was standing over me all of a sudden.

"Luke?" I called. His rested his hand on the wall, and leaned in towards me. "Luke!" called Owen. He quickly pulled away from me, just in time. What the hell was that? It was almost like he was going to kiss me. My breathing was ragged, and my cheeks a bright pink. Luke looked slightly embarrassed too, his cheeks gone a pale pink color.

"The sooner you get the droids cleaned up, the sooner you can head off with your friends..Amara what's the matter?".

"N-nothing..just tired" I stuttered. I could tell Luke was staring at me, but I refused to look at him.

"Alright" was Owen's reply, before walking off.

Luke spoke up after a few moments silence. This friendship had become akward for the first time.

"Amara I'm sorry.." he began. "For what? N-nothing happened!" I said nervously. Could he not see I wanted him to kiss me? I was just nervous..not freaked out. "Okay" he said, then turned "let's go".

"I'm gonna go home" I said, feeling disappointed. "Oh?" he said, turning back to face me.

"I'll see you tomorrow..bye Luke" I murmured, hugging him for a brief second, then running off. What a day..


End file.
